


Together always

by Skatergirl29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Quidditch, Torture, Tri Wizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story centres around Fred and George mainly and the way I wrote it goes that rather than all the bad things happen to Harry they happen to Fred and George but not at the same time. But along the way Fred and George find that love is stronger than anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The dementors after Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I love Fred and George but sadly don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. The story starts in the third year because It's one of my

**Together always**

Chapter 1: The dementors after Harry

Their third year at school had started out fine but with the news that mass Murderer Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban prison made everyone feel on edge but one person in particular was very nervous Harry Potter was known as the boy who lived because when he was just a baby he'd seen his parents get murdered by a dark wizard called Voldemort and now he was worried that Sirius Black was coming to kill him now Arthur Weasley had warned him that Sirius Black had lost everything because of Harry. Harry had made friends with Fred and George especially when he joined the Gryffindor Quiditch team but after their last match when a rogue Bludger knocked George from his broomstick George was starting to have doubts whether he was a good player anymore his brother was quick to reassure him but it wasn't enough to change his mind and so he quit the team leaving everyone shocked and emotional, so Harry went looking for him during his free time and sure enough he found him sitting in the Quiditch armoury looking back at some old photo's Harry said 'This doesn't have to be the end you know George you've lost your confidence there is nothing wrong with that but what you need to do is get yourself back on your broom and try again' George said 'Why do you believe I can do this' Harry said 'Because when I watch you play I don't see a nervous player I see a dedicated player who gives his full potential during every practice session and match' Oliver Wood walked in he said 'What Harry say's is right George you and Fred are two of our best players we can help you'. Harry and Oliver helped George practice until break they used a charm to create a Rogue Bludger in case it ever happened again and George took it all in his stride. George walked back to the common room Fred said 'I could see you from the library window you looked really good' George said 'Well I wouldn't have done without Harry and Oliver I have them to thank'.

The weekend came round quickly the rain was battering down on the Quiditch Armoury roof Fred walked over and said 'Ready brother' George said 'I hate flying in the rain my goggles always get foggy' Fred said 'Just trust yourself you'll be fine' both teams flew out onto the pitch and the game begun Harry spotted the snitch very quickly and he flew off after it but the snitch flew off out of the stadium George could barely see anything through his foggy goggles but he did make out some black shadows flying through the sky Fred said 'What's wrong George' George said 'The dementors are after Harry I have to help him' Fred tried to stop him but it didn't work George spotted Harry he flew over and placed himself between Harry and the dementor and the dementor sucked some of George's soul out and Harry watched as George fell from his broom and down through the clouds Harry raced down after George and caught him in his arms before landing on the pitch Dumbledore stood up and saw Harry holding George Dumbledore said 'This match is hereby cancelled' Fred landed his broom and ran over to his brother Fred said 'What happened to him did he get struck by the lightening' Harry said 'No he placed himself between me and a Dementor'. Fred took George and carried him to the hospital where the nurse assessed George's condition and the outcome was not great George was in a coma Fred stayed beside his bed all night Ron walked in with some food and blankets and he found Fred asleep Ron put the food down and placed the blankets. During the night Fred woke up to check on George but there was no change suddenly the candle blew out and the room turned cold Fred looked up and saw a Dementor flying towards them Fred drew his wand and pointed it at the Dementor he said 'Expecto Patronum' a bright white light came from Fred's wand and it acted like a shield barrier once the dementor was gone Fred curled up on the bed next to his brother he said 'Come back to me George and I promise we'll always be together', as the sun rose over the hills George finally felt life return to his body he gripped Fred's hand Fred sat up and said 'Oh George your alright thank god' George said 'Is Harry alright did I get to him alright' Fred said 'Harry is fine George but I was more concerned about you'.

George recovered very quickly from his encounter with the Dementor on a bright sunny morning George walked down to the Quiditch pitch to practice for the upcoming match against Slytherin while he was putting his kit on he saw Angelina getting in some practice Angelina was one of the strongest pupils he knew she flew into the Armoury and dismounted her broom shaking off her long black hair Angelina said 'George are you alright' George said 'Yes I'm fine thank you Angelina are you here to get some practice in' Angelina said 'I've just been working on some Combos that's all. I'm glad you didn't quit the team' George said 'I think I just lost my confidence do you know while I was in the coma I think I heard a voice talking to me it sounded like an angels voice' Angelina said 'That was me I sat with you one evening while Fred got some rest' George said 'Did you meen what you said do you really love me' Angelina said 'Yes I do love you. I know your good at being a beater but how would you feel about trying out for a chaser spot you know we lost Katie last year' George said 'Yes I know it was very sad. I would try out for a chaser but I know nothing about that part of the sport' Angelina said 'So let me help you'      

 


	2. The best way to break Harry (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we'll see Fred take part in the Tri-wizard tournament but there is danger at every turn and someone may not survive the Tournament.

**Chapter 2: The best way to Break Harry (Part 1)**

Fred and George lay in their bed's in their home the burrow Ron walked in and said 'Come on wake up you two dad's taking us on a hike' Fred and George moaned and rolled out of bed before getting dressed and running downstairs to grab some breakfast eventually they caught up with Harry and the others but stood with them were two other people Arthur said 'Fred, George this is Amos Diggery and  his son Cedric'. Halfway through the walk they came to a small hill and the only thing on the hill was an old boot George said 'Dad what are we doing here' Arthur said 'Everyone grab hold and don't let go' everyone grabbed hold of the boot and they went through some sought of porthole Fred and George were the first ones to land through the Porthole George said 'Oh my god look we're at the Quiditch world cup'. After getting settled into their tent everyone made their way to match George loved watching the Bulgarian chasers and picked up some useful tips after the match Fred and George were sat talking when they heard what sounded like an explosion Ron said 'What the hell was that' Arthur said 'We've got to get out of here now. I'm going to find Cedric and his dad just get back to the Port key everyone and stick together' Fred said 'Dad please be careful' Arthur said 'I will be fine Fred just look after the others and keep your sister safe' eventually they reached the Port key George turned around and saw that the entire campsite had been destroyed he looked up at the sky and saw a green skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth it chilled everyone to the bone. The next morning everyone travelled back to Hogwarts after a magnificent feast Dumbledore stood up and said 'Everyone can I have your attention please now I have a very exciting announcement Hogwarts has been given the chance to host a legendary event the Tri Wizard Tournament. So as-well as this being your home this year the castle will also play host to two other schools so please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies from Bobatum academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxine' the hall doors opened and in walked a group of beautiful witches with their headmistress who was a very tall woman the ladies took their seats and Dumbledore stood up and made another announcement he said 'And now let's greet the proud sons of Domstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff' George turned around and said 'Fred look it's Victor Krum'. On their way back to the common room Fred said 'I think I might put my name in the Goblet of fire what do you think George' George said 'I think it would be a crazy idea you could get seriously injured' Fred said 'I know that but wouldn't it be great to have a Weasley lift the Tournament cup' George said 'If that's what you want then I'm right behind you. Your my brother Fred and I love you and like you said we'll always be together'.

On Tuesday evening everyone gathered in the great hall to hear who the three champions were Dumbledore said 'The Domstrang champion is Victor Krum, and the champion with Bobatums is Miss Fleur Delacour, and the Hogwarts champion is Fred Weasley. That's it we have our three champions. The next morning the Tri-Wizard Tournament began Fred had been busy having his outfits fitted and for the first task they had no idea what they would be facing all they'd been told is that they needed their wands. Fred was sat in the champions tent tying up his arm braces when George walked in George said 'How are you feeling brother' Fred said 'I'm so nervous I keep hearing weird noises from below us' George said 'Just be-careful brother I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you'  Dumbledore walked in carrying a small bag he said 'Champions gather around in this task you must retrieve an egg but be warned the egg is guarded by a very real dragon in this bag I have the replicas of the dragon you will face. Miss Delacour you may go first' Fleur put her hand into the bag and pulled out a green dragon Dumbledore said 'The welsh green. Mr Krum your next' Victor pulled out a dark red dragon Dumbledore said 'The Chinese fire bolt. Which leaves you Fred with the Hungarian Horntail' George said 'Be-careful Fred'. Fred sat nervously in the tent and waited for his turn and finally it was his turn Fred walked out of the tent and down into the arena he spotted the golden egg perched up on a rock Fred stepped out of the safe zone and he was immediately attacked by the dragon it's sharp tail sent him flying into the rocks Fred stayed on his knee's he felt his stomach and his hands were completely covered in blood Fred moved behind a rock and took out his wand he waved it in the air and said 'Accio Nimbus' Fred looked up and saw his broomstick flying towards him he jumped up on the Rock and climbed onto his broomstick he knew he was never going to get the egg while the dragon was near him so he decided to try and lose the dragon he flew around the school and then he spotted the bridge just as he was about to fly under the bridge the dragon grabbed hold of his broom making Fred lose control of his broom. A loud roar echoed through the air the crowds in the stands held their breath as they waited to find out whether Fred had survived but when George saw his brother flying towards the arena he was so happy Fred held his stomach as he grabbed the egg and walked back into tent he knew he couldn't let George know that he was injured.

After the first event there was a short party in the Gryffindor common room while everyone else was busy dancing and having fun Fred slipped away into his bedroom he sat down on the bed and held his wand against the wound on the left side of his stomach the pain was unbearable George knocked on the door and walked in George said 'Your missing the party Fred why don't you come downstairs' Fred said 'Actually I'm really tired I think I might just go to bed' George said 'Has something been burning in here' Fred said 'I dropped abit of parchment in the fire by accident that's all' George said 'What did you do that for' Fred said 'None of your business now please just leave me alone I'm tired' Angelina walked over and said 'Hey George are you going to come and dance with me' George said 'Is that alright with you Fred' Fred said 'Of course it is you can only chose one of us it's never going to be me is it'.

          


	3. The best way to break Harry (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's time for the second event in the Tri-Wizard tournament and Fred regrets what he said to his brother will he be able to make it up to him or will their friendship be broken for ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that the 2nd chapter was slightly longer than I thought so I've split it into three parts.

**Chapter 2: The best way to break Harry (Part 2)**

The next morning Fred woke up early he looked around the room and saw his brother sleeping in the bed beside him he pulled his cloak on and went for a walk during which he came across Professor McGonagall she approached him and said 'ah Fred just the student I was looking for there's a letter from you mother' Fred smiled and took the letter once he was alone he sat down on a stone bench and read the letter from his mum it said 'Dear Fred congratulations on making the Tri-wizard Tournament you must know how proud me and your father are of you I know sometimes the world can seem a unfriendly and sinister place but believe me when I say that there is much more good in it than bad and what might seem to be a series of unfortunate events may infact be the first steps of the journey'. George walked over and said 'Is that from Mum I got one as-well what do you think it means' Fred said 'I don't know but I don't have time to worry about it my second event is coming up soon' George said 'Fine just go I don't need this right now' Dumbledore approached George in the courtyard he said 'George I need to see you in my study for a moment'. Fred was making his way down to the lake for the second task when Angelina walked over to him and said 'Fred have you seen George anywhere' Fred said 'No not for an hour if you see him can you tell him I need to see him', Fred was stood on the platform waiting for the second task to start when Harry walked over he said 'Here use this gillyweed to help you breathe under water' Fred took the gillyweed and put it all in his mouth but the taste was so foul that he nearly spat it out Dumbledore said 'Good afternoon everyone now last night something was stolen from each of champions a treasure of sought these treasures one for each of champions now lies at the bottom of the black lake the champions have an hour to find their treasures and return to the surface champions on the sound of the horn your hour will start', Fred dived into the water and the gillyweed began to take effect Fred came to a huge amount of Pond weed he pushed his way through and came to some ruins he looked up and there tied to a pole was his brother and next to him was a young girl with blonde hair Fred looked at his watch and time was running out he grabbed George and the young girl he started to swim up to the surface but the wound on his stomach started to hurt George and the young girl emerged on the surface Fleur ran down to the ledge and pulled her sister out Ron knelt down and pulled George out of the freezing cold water George said 'Fred's still down there' Ron said 'Okay don't worry about that now brother we need to get you warm'. Another hour passed and Fred was losing consciousness fast he mustered some strength and swam up to the surface Harry ran to the edge and pulled him out Fred was shivering uncontrollably and then he passed out from the pain and cold.

 

The next morning Fred woke up in the hospital wing George said 'Welcome back brother you gave me a really good scare yesterday' Fred said 'I know and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for what I said to you yesterday this contest is putting so much strain on me' George said 'I understand that but why didn't you tell me that the dragon had injured you, you could have died Fred' Fred said 'I heard someone singing to me who was it' George said 'It was miss Fleur Delacour she saved your life Fred'. The afternoon bought many things for the students the land was covered with a thick blanket of snow Fred sat on the ledge of the Owlery tower with his black speckled owl Merlin who had been cooped up for two days because of the tournament Fleur walked over and sat down beside Fred he said 'I wanted to thank you for saving me' Fleur said 'Well you did save my little sister so I thought I should return the favour' Fred said 'I hear there is to be a yule ball on Christmas eve. I wonder whether you'd like to go with me' Fleur said 'I would love to Fred.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a-bit short but I promise I'll finish the tri-wizard tournament tomorrow and the yule ball will take place but will hearts be broken


	4. The best way to Break Harry (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last part of the second chapter. The yule ball is about to take place and so is the final event in the tournament

**Chapter 4: The best way to break harry (Part 3)**

Fred stood in the common room watching the snow fall the final event of the Tri-wizard Tournament was tomorrow evening and he was extremely nervous but tonight he was determined to have a good time at the yule ball. George stood in the outside hall with Angelina when Fred walked down and joined them George said 'Are you sure you should be coming to the dance tonight you were injured not long ago' Fred said 'The nurse said I would be able to attend the ball tonight. Any sign of Fleur' Fleur stood at the top of the staircase she looked around the corner and was nervous but when she saw Fred she knew she could do anything she walked down the stairs Angelina said 'Oh she looks beautiful' Fred turned around and saw Fleur walking down the staircase towards him they walked into the ball room and took their place on the dance floor. After the first dance Fred walked over to where his brother was sat and said 'It's hot in here isn't it would you care to join me and Fleur for a drink' George said 'No I would not but I do need to speak to you alone' George followed Fred outside into the courtyard Fred said 'Is everything alright George' George said 'I just think your rushing into this relationship with Fleur I just don't want to see you get hurt' Fred said 'I love Fleur and she loves me how come your allowed to fall in love and I'm not oh that's right because your afraid of being alone' Fleur walked outside and said 'Fred there you are I wondered where you'd gone' George walked back inside and said 'They get scarier when they get older' Fred turned and said 'George you've spoiled everything this evening'.

The next morning Fred was up early to go for a walk around the garden when he was approached by professor McGonagall she sat down beside him and said 'Are you nervous about tonight Fred' Fred said 'I suppose I am professor but it's not just that I had an argument with George last night' McGonagall said 'Yes I know I heard' Fred said 'I have been hurt by girls in the past but Fleur she's different she understands me and I just thought my brother would be happy for me' McGonagall said 'I think deep down your brother does want you to be happy but have you considered that something else is worrying him' Fred said 'Like what' McGonagall said 'Like the prospect of loosing you in the Tri-wizard Tournament' Fred said 'I never thought about it like that'. By the time the last event arrived Fred still hadn't seen George and he just didn't have time for his selfishness tonight he had to be in the right frame of mind, before the last event started Dumbledore told them that the Tri-wizard cup had been placed deep within the maze and the contestants had to race to it the horns sounded and the contestants entered the maze but Angelina had used an invisibility spell to sneak into the maze so she could speak to Fred. Fred was running through the maze he was determined to win the cup but as he turned the corner he saw Fleur being dragged into the hedge he ran over and tried to pull her out but the vines were to strong he stood up and sent red sparks up into the air with his wand as she continued searching for the cup he saw Angelina running towards him but then Fred spotted the cup before them Angelina said 'Take it go on take it Fred' Fred said 'We'll take it together' they both grabbed hold of the cup and to their surprise it was a port key, they looked around and the port key had sent them to a bone chilling graveyard Angelina said 'What is this place' Fred said 'I've heard about it from Harry he's been having nightmares about this place' Angelina turned around when she heard a door opening the caldron before them started to burn as a figure walked towards them Angelina said 'Who are you what do you want' a sinister voice said 'Kill the spare' a green light shot from the darkness Fred screamed as it struck Angelina in the chest the force was so strong that it sent her flying through the air and landing on the hard ground with a thud the man who had killed Angelina said 'This is not Harry Potter my lord' the sinister voice said 'No I know you fool but the best way to break Harry is through his friends starting with this worthless runt'

 

Back at the arena George was worried about Angelina he hadn't seen her for a while he looked up as he saw Fleur limping into the medical tent he ran over to her and said 'Fleur have you seen Fred is he okay' Fleur said 'He tried to save me that was the last time I saw him'. Back in the graveyard Fred was frightened and alone with the one person that every young wizard was afraid of and rightly so Voldemort walked over to Angelina and stroked her face Fred said 'Don't you dare touch her' Voldemort said 'Why not she was only a filthy muggle your brother loved her and you led her to her death' Fred said 'That's a lie' Voldemort drew his wand and began using the torture curse on Fred, Fred lay on the floor in absolute agony deep cuts lined his arms and cruel words were scrolled on his torso suddenly a bright light filled the Cemetery and ghosts appeared one of whom was Angelina she said 'Fred we can hold the bridge to give you some time but only a little do you understand' Fred said 'I do understand yes' Angelina said 'Please take my body back Fred tell George I loved him now let go Fred let go'. Fred disappeared from the graveyard with Angelina's body the port key took them back to the arena the crowds cheered Fleur stood up and then she noticed that Angelina wasn't moving Dumbledore ran over and said 'Fred what's wrong' Fred said 'Harry's dream was real Voldemort's back Angelina she asked me to bring her body back I couldn't leave her not there' Dumbledore said 'It's alright Fred it's alright she's home you both are' Professor McGonagall turned around and said 'Students stay in your seats. The body must be moved Albus there are to many people' George stood up and said 'Let me through get out of my way that's my girlfriend' Ron turned around and found Fred laying unconscious on the floor he said 'Somebody help me Fred's unconscious' Dumbledore carried Fred up to the hospital wing where he was left in the care of the nurses.

 

Fred lay unconscious in the hospital for three days and three nights and eventually his condition improved Fleur would sit beside him for hours on end. George had been so grief stricken by Angelina's death that he shut himself away in his bedroom where he would sit by the window a knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts he walked over and opened the door and saw professor McGonagall stood on the other side she said 'May I come in' George said 'I'm sure your going to even if I say no' McGonagall said 'I know you were very fond of Angelina but now you have a duty to the ones who still need you your brother is feeling better and he's been asking to see you' George said 'I'll go and see him' Fred said 'I'm already here George. Look I'm really sorry about Angelina I tried to protect her but I couldn't Voldemort was to strong' George said 'I'm sorry I haven't been to see you I just wanted to be alone that I forgot all about the ones who still needed me. Your my brother Fred and I've been so selfish from now on nothing comes before our friendship' Fred said 'That's a promise I can keep brother'. That evening Dumbledore called the entire school together to award the Tri-wizard cup and to remember Angelina Dumbledore said 'Tonight we acknowledge a really terrible loss Angelina was as you all know exceptionally hard working and most importantly a fierce,  fierce friend so there for I think it's only fair that you all know exactly how she died you see Angelina Johnson was murdered by Lord Voldemort the ministry of Magic does not wish for me to tell you this but I think not to do so would be an insult to her memory. Now amongst all the sorrow and Grief we never did award the cup so I feel it's only right to do so now and after much debate myself and the staff have decided that the winning champion is none other than Fred Weasley' Fred stood up and walked up onto the stage to accept the cup he turned around and said 'Students and staff I want to thank you for choosing me as your champion but the truth is I'm not a real hero I may have suffered in that Graveyard but because I could not save Angelina means that my brother will suffer everyday now. This isn't me this is me broken and bruised and covered in cuts and cruel words so I would like to dedicate this cup to the Memory of Angelina Johnson the hero who saved us all' George and Fleur walked over and comforted Fred George said 'My brother is right Angelina did save us all because I don't think we could imagine the pain we'd be in if Voldemort had used the Port key to get to us' Dumbledore said 'Well I think this means that a change of Decoration is in order Angelina wins the Tri-Wizard cup'.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who found this chapter upsetting I don't meen to upset anyone. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter very soon


	5. Your brother deserves to be punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's time for the 5th year at Hogwarts but will a new Professor bring trouble for Fred and George or will they manage to fight it.

**Chapter 5: Your brother deserves to be punished**

Fred sat on the balcony at the burrow he was looking forward to another year at Hogwarts Molly came in and said 'Fred this letter just arrived for you' Fred said 'It's from Fleur she say's she won't be able to come down this time her exams have been moved forward she also says that she loves me and wants to spend the rest of her life with me when we're older' Molly said 'Oh that is a shame but if that's what to happen then it will happen'. Fred walked back into his bedroom George said 'I've just finished packing but I can't find my Quiditch braces' Fred said 'You left them at Hogwarts to be mended'. The next morning Fred and George travelled back Hogwarts once back at school they joined their friends in the great hall George said 'Harry our dad told us about your trial we're glad to see you back' Harry said 'You see that woman in the pink she was at my hearing she works for the Ministry of Magic' Ron said 'So what does it meen' Fred said 'It means the Ministry are interfering at Hogwarts'. That afternoon Fred and George were getting in some Quiditch practice and once they'd finished they walked back to their first defence against the dark arts class while they were waiting to go in Harry walked out holding his arm Fred said 'Harry what's wrong with your arm' Harry said 'Oh nothing I caught It on a splinter on the bathroom door' Fred and George walked into the classroom and sat down at their desks Professor Umbridge stood up and walked round handing each student a book George said 'Miss there isn't anything in here about using defensive spells' Professor Umbridge said 'Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom' Fred said 'So we're not going to be using magic' Professor Umbridge said 'You'll be learning about using defensive spells in a secure environment I can't imagine there's anyone out there who would want to hurt you' George said 'What about Lord Voldemort he killed my girlfriend Angelina' Professor Umbridge said 'Now let me make this quite plain you have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large this is a lie' George said 'It's not a lie my brother saw him' Professor Umbridge said 'Detention Mr Weasley' George said 'So according to you Angelina dropped dead of her own accord' Professor Umbridge said 'That's enough see me after class'

George walked into Professor Umbridge's office the walls were painted a horrible pink colour Professor Umbridge said 'Your going to be doing some lines today but your going to be using a rather special quill of mine' George said 'How many times do you want me to write' Professor Umbridge said 'I want you to write I will not tell lies and you shall write it until the message sinks in', George began to write but then his hand started to hurt he looked down at his hand and saw that it was red and then the words 'I must not tell lies' started to appear on his hand after his detention had finished he walked back to the Common room Professor Snape said 'George are you feeling alright this evening' George said 'Yes I'm fine professor just really tired that's all' Professor Snape watched as George walked down the corridor and into the Common room. Severus walked into Dumbledore's office Dumbledore said 'Evening Severus is everything alright' Severus said 'I'm worried about George Weasley he looked so tired tonight when I saw him' Dumbledore said 'He's probably still upset about Angelina's death I'm surprised that you've started to care for the boy' Severus said 'George is one of my best pupils and I will not stand by as one of our Professor's abuses a student'. The next morning George was up early to get to class on time he was determined to be on his best behaviour and for most of the lesson he was but towards the end the professor said something which made him snap Professor Umbridge said 'The Ministry of Magic are enforcing a new law that states that Purebloods and Mud bloods will never be allowed to marry. One of our class members I do believe she was called Angelina was a Mud blood and she had a relationship with a Pureblood who is sitting in this room' George stood up and said 'Shut up don't you dare disrespect her memory', after class George had been told to go back and see Professor Umbridge he stood in her office as she shouted at him but then she pulled out her wand and used the torture curse on George Umbridge left George alone in her office blood flowing from the open wounds on his body Professor Snape was looking for George to talk through the work he'd done on a potion project he walked into the dark arts class and spotted George's book bag still down by his desk Severus spotted specks of blood on the staircase he walked up the stairs and into the office and the sight he was met with nearly made him sick he knelt down beside George and desperately searched for a pulse once he found one he carefully picked him up and carried him to the hospital wing.

 

Late that night Fred was searching for his brother he decided to search the dark arts classroom Fred said 'Professor have you seen my brother George' Umbridge said 'Oh yes you won't be seeing him again I gave him a very powerful poison he should have choked to death on it by now. Don't deny it boy even you know deep down your brother deserves to be punished' Fred drew his wand and said 'You evil witch you're the evil that is talked about. Be warned I will be telling Dumbledore and he will give you the sack'. Fred ran through the castle trying to find his brother Dumbledore approached him and took him to the hospital wing Dumbledore said 'I warn you this could be a big shock for you' Fred walked into the room and saw his brother laying on the one of the beds his arms covered in white bandages and his face covered in bruises Fred ran to his side and sat beside his brother Fred said 'Who found him tell me who found my brother' Dumbledore said 'Professor Snape found him I have never seen him care about a student the way he cared for your brother' Fred said 'He will wake up won't he' the nurse said 'Oh yes Fred we're very hopeful that he'll make a full recovery'. Fred spent three day's and three nights sitting beside his brothers bed and now it was Christmas eve each day that passed by George improved on a light winters day Fred was sat beside his brothers bedside trying to study for his upcoming Herbology class when Hermione walked in she said 'I hear he's making a recovery I am glad he's getting better' Fred said 'Could you sit with him for a moment I need to return a book to the library before it get's to late' Fred said 'Thank you. Oh and by the way he'll never know how much you love him unless you tell him' Hermione said 'But what if he doesn't return my love' Fred said 'Well he won't if he doesn't know'. Hermione sat down on the bed she took hold of George's hand and she felt him squeeze hers George said 'Do you really mean what I heard do you really love me' Hermione said 'You heard it then' George said 'I most certainly did why didn't you tell me sooner' Hermione said 'Because I didn't want to upset you I know you loved Angelina very much' George said 'Yes I did but I'm ready to have another relationship and I'd love it to be with you. I feel a-bit dizzy though' Hermione said 'The strong poison she gave you might make you feel a-bit groggy'. On Christmas day there was a Quiditch match George had been told he was well enough to take part and while he was stood in armoury getting ready Dumbledore walked in George said 'Sir I didn't see you there' Dumbledore said 'I wanted to apologise George I put you in terrible danger this year I'm sorry' George said 'You don't need to apologise sir she probably wouldn't have attacked me if I hadn't been so outspoken but she just made me so angry'. Hermione walked in and said 'George are you ready it's time to head down to the station to catch the train home' Dumbledore said 'Go on George you'd better go I'll see you next year take care of yourself Miss Granger' Hermione said 'And you professor'  


End file.
